


Un jour plus ou moins comme les autres

by Babel121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, non-beta, totalement hors timeline
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babel121/pseuds/Babel121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel est revenu et Sam se pose trop de questions. </p>
<p>Juste du fluff, sans vraiment d'histoire et au final, pas si fluffy que ça.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un jour plus ou moins comme les autres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyni/gifts).



> Cette fic est juste une réaction au fanart d'une amie qui m'a dévasté. (http://doublepistolsnowink.tumblr.com/post/45620545421/thetidesinitsgrave-doublepistolsnowink-angst)   
> J'avais besoin de fluff, je comptais juste écrire un drabble mignon et... j'ai fini par écrire tout ça. Et c'est beaucoup moins slash que ce que je pensais faire au début, les persos ne se sont pas laissé faire o_o 
> 
> Cette fic n'a pas été béta, donc s'il reste des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

La nuit tombait doucement, arrivant à cette période où il faisait sombre mais pas encore assez pour allumer les lumières. Pour une fois tout allait pour le mieux – tant qu’on occultait les emmerdes habituelles dans la vie des Winchester : monstres, anges, apocalypses, suivis de plus de monstres et d’anges, toussa, toussa. Dean regardait la télévision avec Castiel, expliquant avec animation à l’Ange du Jeudi tous les événements importants à connaître pour arriver à comprendre le scénario de l’épisode qui passait devant eux. Gabriel était appuyé sur le dossier du canapé, juste derrière eux, et ajoutait les détails que Dean ne pensait pas à ajouter à ses explications, l’ange connaissant le manque de culture humaine dont souffrait Cas malgré ses années passées à côtoyer les Winchester.   
Sam se trouvait dans la cuisine, les observant depuis le cadrant de la porte avec un léger sourire. Qui aurait cru qu’ils s’en sortiraient aussi bien quand ils risquaient régulièrement leur vie pour sauver l’humanité entière ? Que la vie leur réserverait ces moments de tranquillité où Sam se disait que peut-être, enfin, ils pourraient se reposer et se dire qu’ils avaient droit à un futur eux aussi. Il avait remarqué la façon dont Dean était assis un peu trop près de Castiel et la nonchalance avec laquelle sa main se reposait souvent sur le genou de l’ange. Dean nierait en bloc s’il lui en parlait et Sam n’avait pas la foi d’interroger son frère pour le moment, la vie sentimentale de Dean était sienne à gérer ; son petit frère était là pour l’épauler s’il venait lui en parler mais il n’avait pas à se mêler de la façon de faire de son frère, même s’il la réprouvait parfois, pour ne pas dire souvent.   
Il avait sa propre vie sentimentale à gérer. Son regard se reporta sur l’ange appuyé derrière le canapé et une boule d’angoisse et de sentiments incertains gonfla dans sa poitrine. Il avait été persuadé que Gabriel était mort quand ils avaient regardé son faux film porno vrai testament – actuellement vrai film porno au final, et il ne savait toujours pas comment l’archange s’en était sorti. Il connaissait les mythes et les façons dont les dieux pouvaient braver la mort dans certaines histoires et se doutait que Gabriel avait pu en utiliser une. Il était même le père de la déesse de la Mort dans la mythologie nordique s’il était vraiment Loki ! Et Sam savait mieux que quiconque combien les gens avaient tendance à revenir de la mort autour d’eux. Mais le voir sourire ainsi derrière Dean et Castiel, participer à leur étrange vie de famille, était particulier : cela lui broyait le cœur à l’idée que s’il restait avec eux, il finirait une nouvelle fois allongé sur un sol, encadré par l’ombre de ses ailes, ses yeux morts fixant le ciel où il ne reviendrait jamais.   
Sam se mordit la lèvre inférieure et retourna dans la cuisine. Il n’était pas le meilleur cuisinier – Dean était étonnement bien plus doué que lui dans ce sujet, mais découper les légumes en petit dés pour pouvoir ensuite les mixer en soupe lui changeait l’esprit. S’il était resté à ressasser ses pensées, il n’aurait pu empêcher les émotions auxquels il ne voulait pas penser de remonter. Ils allaient avoir bien assez de problèmes avec Dean et sa façon de non-gérer ses sentiments pour qu’il s’y mette aussi tout de suite. Il en était à sa quatrième carotte quand une voix se fit entendre derrière lui. 

« J’espère que tu comptes bien ajouter au moins du miel à tout ça, Samsquatch. » 

Sam n’avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu’il ferait face à des yeux ambrés et un sourire amusé s’il le faisait. 

« On a le temps pour un dîner équilibré aujourd’hui. »   
« Ce n’est pas parce qu’on a le temps qu’on doit avoir envie de le faire. » 

Sam pouvait entendre la moue dans la voix et il sourit en ajoutant les bouts de carottes à ceux qu’il devait cuire. 

« Tout le monde n’a pas les capacités morphologiques d’un archange. Et une soupe de légume maison, c’est excellent. »   
« Peut-être. Mais ça le serait encore plus avec du miel, je suis sûr. » 

Sam retint la main prête à verser une bouteille de miel dans son mixeur. 

« Tu en rajouteras dans ton assiette si tu le veux, je tiens à ce que Dean mange au moins un bon repas dans sa vie. »   
« Comment tu sais cuisiner ça au fait ? » demanda l’ange qui ne s’était pas vexé et mettait maintenant consciencieusement du miel sur le bout de son doigt pour le lécher.   
Sam l’ignora soigneusement avant de répondre :   
« J’ai vécu seul un moment, tu sais. Et j’avais pas vraiment de quoi dîner dehors tous les jours, j’ai bien dû apprendre. »   
« Hm. » 

Sam leva un œil vers Gabriel en l’entendant si peu bavard et stoppa son couteau au-dessus de la moitié de tomate qui lui restait à couper. L’ange avait un index entre ses lèvres, les yeux fermés et une expression de satisfaction totale sur le visage qui faisait naître des sensations étranges dans le ventre de l’humain. Sam déglutit et se reconcentra sur sa tomate, découpant rapidement ce qui lui restait avant de se mettre aux autres étapes de la recette. Celle-ci n’était pas compliqué mais il se rendit compte rapidement que rien n’était simple avec un farceur dans une cuisine.   
Son sel fut remplacé deux fois par du sucre, ses ustensiles toujours à l’opposé de l’endroit où il les avait posé et il avait changé l’eau en sirop de chocolat avec un sourire très amusé quand Sam avait roulé des yeux avec son expression habituelle et vidé son verre doseur dans l’évier.   
Les légumes devaient maintenant mijoter avant d’être mixés et Sam n’avait donc plus grand-chose à faire. Il sortit des assiettes du placard et allait pour mettre la table quand la voix de Gabriel l’arrêta. 

« Eh, Kiddo. »   
« Quoi ? » 

Un claquement de doigt et les assiettes disparurent de ses mains pour être placées sur la table, vraisemblablement remplacées par de la porcelaine fine et accompagnées de couverts en argent, de bougies et d’un centre de table exubérant. 

« Pourquoi te fatiguer quand tu as un archange ? » 

Sam hésitait entre sourire et rouler les yeux. Il se contenta d’un petit sourire en coin en croisant les bras. 

« Tu as sûrement mieux à faire, je vais pas prendre de mauvaises habitudes. Il faudra bien le faire quand tu partiras. »   
« Qui te dit que je vais repartir ? » 

Sam bloqua et le regarda d’un air stupéfait. 

« Quoi ? »   
« Je ne peux plus vraiment retourner à ma vie de dieu païen maintenant et retourner là-haut ne m’inspire pas vraiment. Trop de questions. » répondit Gabriel en pointant vers le plafond. 

Il se rapprocha de l’encadrement de la porte et lança un regard vers Castiel toujours assis à côté de Dean et semblant comprendre un peu mieux l’épisode. 

« En plus, ici, j’ai un petit frère qui va sûrement avoir besoin d’aide pour comprendre comment vivre en communauté humaine. »   
« Tu veux dire que Castiel ne va pas retourner au paradis ? » 

L’archange ne répondit que d’un haussement de sourcil et pointa vers le salon. 

« Il a vraiment l’air d’avoir envie de repartir selon toi ? Ça dépendra des actions de ton frère en fait. » 

Sam se retint de dire que c’était donc foutu si on devait prendre ne compte leur relation jusqu’à maintenant. Il se contenta d’acquiescer en se promettant de parler à Dean dès que possible.   
Gabriel se tourna vers lui et Sam ne sut pas s’il devait se réjouir de ou craindre son sourire. Celui-ci était légèrement en coin, comme si Gabriel avait découvert quelque chose de secret et savait pertinemment que Sam ne voulait pas qu’il le sache même si Sam ne savait pas lui-même ce que Gabriel croyait savoir. Une sucette était en plus apparue de nulle part et roulait doucement entre les lèvres de l’archange. Sam déglutit avant de revenir surveiller la cuisson de ses légumes. 

« Et toi Kiddo, qu’est-ce que tu deviens ? Tu as aussi quelqu’un dans ta vie avec qui partager de longues séances à se désirer du regard sans rien dire ? »   
« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te raconterai ma vie privée. » Le contra aussitôt Sam.   
« Allez, Sammy, dis-moi tout, promis je le raconterais à presque personne. » 

Les mains de Sam se crispèrent au surnom mais il savait que Gabriel n’en ferait toujours qu’à sa tête. Il se retourna, la louche à la main et la pointa vers l’ange. 

« Et toi alors ? Comment tu t’en es sorti ? Tu ne nous l’as toujours pas dit. » 

Ils ne l’avaient accepté à leurs côtés que sur la parole de Castiel qui avait de suite reconnu son frère. Et parce que l’aide d’un archange les avait bien arrangés sur le coup. 

« Ah ça, Sammy-boy, c’est mon petit secret… » Répondit-il avec un sourire amusé derrière sa sucette. « Mais n’essaye pas de changer de sujet là, depuis combien de temps n’as-tu pas fait la bête à deux dos ? Tu n’es pas le genre de gars qui s’accommode d’un coup d’un soir, tu dois être super tendu, non ? »   
« Et en quoi ça t’intéresse ? Ça n’a aucun rapport avec t… »

Ils furent coupés par l’arrivée de Dean dans la cuisine qui leur lança un regard circonspect. 

« Tout va bien ici ? » 

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux et se tourna vers ses légumes qui semblaient être prêts. 

« C’est bientôt fini, tu peux venir avec Cas, on… Gabriel a mis la table. » 

Dean acquiesça et alla chercher l’autre ange. Sam profita du bruit du mixeur pour couper toute conversation avec Gabriel et le retour de Dean et Castiel changea aussitôt la tournure de la conversation. L’ainé des Winchester grimaça à la vue de la soupe et déclara qu’il s’occuperait de la nourriture à partir de maintenant, ce qui fit faire la moue à son frère en retour. Mais la réaction de Castiel compensa en essayant la nourriture bien qu’il n’ait pas besoin de manger. Ce que Gabriel imita, en ajoutant bien entendu sa dose de miel promise à son assiette.   
Sam eut une expression légèrement dégoutée en le voyant faire mais finit par sourire en voyant l’ambiance familiale que prenait leur soirée ; cela faisait bien longtemps qu’ils n’avaient pas eu un repas à table tel que celui-là. Il observa silencieusement l’archange et se demanda ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer avec celui-ci à leurs côtés. Il n’était pas encore persuadé que l’ex-trickster ne les quitterait pas du jour au lendemain sur un coup de tête. Après tout, Dean avait fini par voir certains de ses bons côtés et l’accepter à la demande de Castiel mais leur trêve était encore fragile et un rien pourrait sûrement faire fuir l’archange – à part quand il s’agissait de fanboyiser sur Dr Sexy, là, ils s’entendaient comme deux larrons en foire.   
Sam poussa un léger soupir qui attira le regard de Gabriel mais il ne lui répondit que d’un sourire. Pour une fois, il allait prendre la vie comme le faisait son frère : ne pas se poser trop de questions et affronter les problèmes un par un, quand ils arriveraient. Il ne se faisait pas d’illusion, les problèmes arriveraient, ils le faisaient toujours.   
Mais pour l’instant, il allait juste profiter de cette soirée tranquille.

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne pense pas écrire de suite... Peut-être une préquelle avec comment Gabe s'en est sorti mais bon XD;;;


End file.
